


Дары

by Lim_sorgo, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, werewolves au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Девушка без головы, вынашивание волчат, хозяин подштанников, карлик, облитый синькой, Уриновый ручей и другие веселые приключения Жана в мире этой всратой аушки. А самое главное — невыносимо прекрасный, сияющий Эрен, разговаривающий с животными и повелевающий всеми, вообще всеми, честно-честно! Но только не Жаном.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132586
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Дары

**Author's Note:**

> Эрен в каком-то смысле Маугли, поэтому часто ходит голым; мама Жана — оригинальный персонаж, к маме из аниме никакого отношения не имеет

Впервые Жан услышал про оборотня совсем маленьким, лет в пять. Оборотень показывался, когда начинало темнеть, избегал людных мест, чурался воды, огня и яркого света. Он выходил к одиноким путницам, идущим по глухим лесным тропам, и сначала пугал оскаленной пастью, а потом ластился, как ручной пес. Он терся об ноги жертвы, лизал ей руки, лицо — и увлекал за собой в самую чащу, где опрокидывал в глубокий мягкий мох и тогда уже брал как хозяин. Встретившиеся с ним выбирались из леса, не помня своего имени, не зная, где они были и с кем, сколько времени прошло и в какой стороне их дом. А через девять месяцев у святилища разводили огромный костер и сжигали очередной окровавленный сверток.

Оборотня поймали, когда Жану исполнилось одиннадцать. Вернее, оборотня хотели поймать, но гнев охотников оказался сильнее холодного рассудка — и они убили зверя на месте, ажно раскромсали на куски. Ту поляну в лесу после еще долго обходили стороной, плели, что там пахнет мертвечиной и диким зверем, что кровь оборотня не сворачивается и не высыхает, но все это были глупые байки. Всякому ясно, что земля быстро впитывает кровь, а ошметки плоти поедает лесная живность.

С тех пор люди перестали бояться оборотня и спокойно гуляли в лесу. И ничего больше не сжигали у святилища.

Когда Жану было уже шестнадцать, мать отправила его к безумному дедушке, от которого семья захотела избавиться много лет назад и выселила в землянку посреди леса. Больной старик цепко держался за жизнь и все не хотел помирать. В деревне на семью Жана криво поглядывали. Сосланный с глаз долой дед не давал матери покоя. Она сделала кувшин ежевичной настойки и велела Жану отнести деду, чтобы тот поскорее отправился на свидание с праотцами.

— Если встретишь рядом с черной поляной девушку без головы — не вздумай миловаться с ней! — сурово напутствовала мать, провожая Жана в путь. — Она поцелует тебя и откусит язык, а после вырвет кишки и надует их, как фокусник на ярмарке надувает шары.

— Кто же будет миловаться с девушкой без головы? — спросил Жан, уставившись на мать в изумлении. — И почему ты мне раньше ничего такого не говорила?

— Ей дети не по нраву, — пояснила мать. — Ты только сейчас входишь в возраст, когда можешь встретить ее.

— А как она меня поцелует, если у нее нет головы? — прищурившись, поинтересовался Жан.

— Вот всегда ты так! — закричала мать, разозлившись. — Думаешь, я старая и больная, глупее тебя? Будто только ртом можно поцеловать! У нее три отростка и на конце каждого пасть пиявки — как вопьется, так и не отцепишь уже!

Жан не стал спрашивать, что это за три отростка и откуда они торчат у девушки без головы.

— А если к тебе выйдет карлик, облитый синькой и обсыпанный хлебными крошками…

— Да знаю, знаю я! — отмахнулся он.

— И про хозяина подштанников не забывай! Вот мелочь, а неприятно — мне тебе потом новые шить, хлопоты одни!

— Обернуться вокруг себя на левой пятке четыре раза, плюнуть через плечо и сказать нужное слово, — покивал Жан.

— Держась правой рукой за ухо! — взвыла мать. — Так и знала, что забудешь!

— Они днем спят в своих норах, — упрямо сказал Жан. — Ты же сама говорила! Зачем мне все это повторять? Я никого из них не увижу.

Он решительно развернулся, накинул капюшон на голову и пошел к лесу.

— И болотнице не верь! И слизневому монстру! — зачастила мать ему в спину. — И не пей из Уринового ключа!

Он не слушал ее и совсем не боялся предстоящего пути через лес, полный, по словам матери, кошмаров. С раннего детства он подозревал, что всех этих болотниц и хозяев взрослые просто-напросто выдумали, чтобы пугать ими детей. Ребятня частенько убегала играть в лес, кто-нибудь из них подворачивал там ногу, падал в овражек с тухлой, затянутой ряской водой или получал за ухо клеща. Родители хотели ополчить их против леса, принудить сторониться его, вот и мололи разную чушь. И пока Жан был маленьким, она его здорово страшила. Но не теперь, когда он вырос и стал взрослым мужчиной. Если он захочет, то и с девушкой без головы поговорит, почему бы и нет! Может, она не такая страшная, как брешет мать.

В лесу было светло и нестрашно, спокойно и тихо. Пели птицы, играли в листьях молодого подлеска солнечные лучи. Жан шел все дальше и дальше по тропинке — и не увидел даже мышки-полевки. Ни одной белки на деревьях, ни одного ежика под кустами. Что уж говорить про безголовых девушек.

Впереди хрустнула ветка, как будто кто-то шел навстречу. Жан замер, насторожился. Помотал головой и двинулся дальше. Казалось, что стало чуть темнее. Песни птиц звучали тише. Тени на тропинке густели и словно извивались перед ним. Появился новый звук, еле слышный, но постоянный, навязчивый. Пугающий. Жан долго не мог понять, что же это за звук, и вдруг сообразил — у него над ухом кто-то дышал.

Жан заозирался, крутясь на пятках вокруг себя, но никого не увидел. Тогда он задрал голову так, что капюшон сполз на шею, и замер на месте, пораженный. Кто-то сидел в ветках дерева, нависающих над тропинкой. Его скрывала густая листва, но силуэт — большой и темный — загораживал пробивающийся сквозь листья свет, и по нему угадывалась странная форма нависшего над Жаном существа.

Жан заорал и побежал по тропинке вперед, не разбирая дороги. Котомка била его по бедру, плащ шелестел за спиной — и каждую секунду Жану казалось, что чудовище уже вцепилось в него когтистыми лапами. Постепенно он сообразил, что лучше было вернуться домой, а не бежать дальше в лес. Там ждал только полоумный дедушка, который вряд ли станет хорошей подмогой в битве против чудовища. Скорее всего, это Жану придется защищать дедушку, а не наоборот.

Но когда эти верные мысли наконец пришли в голову, он уже пробежал больше половины пути до старой землянки, поэтому в сердцах чертыхнулся и не стал разворачиваться — теперь до дому было дальше, а в землянке можно было хотя бы закрыться и спрятаться за крепкой дверью — одна надежда на нее!

Он несся, не глядя под ноги, и только чудом не сбился еще с пути, когда на очередном повороте вдруг вылетел на лужайку у весело журчащего ручья и увидел голого парня. Парень стоял спиной к Жану по щиколотки в ручье, распрямившись, весь мокрый — вода капала с кончиков длинных волос, стекала по стройному телу. Жан резко оглянулся и понял, что его уже никто не преследует.

— Здравствуй, — сказали у него за плечом, он вздрогнул и повернулся обратно.

Голый парень смотрел на него с интересом, склонив голову набок.

— От кого ты так бежишь?

— За мной гналось чудище! Оно скакало прямо по деревьям, с ветки на ветку — большущее! — запыхавшись, принялся рассказывать Жан. — Нам лучше не чесать тут языками, а улепетывать со всех ног, пока целы!

Парень покачал головой, слегка улыбаясь. У Жана вдруг замерло сердце — до того он был красивым, с огроменными зелеными глазами, оттенка лесного мха, с покрасневшими и припухшими губами, хотя после купания в холодной воде они должны были посинеть.

— Не бойся, я смогу защитить тебя, — сказал парень и шагнул к нему — Жан невольно глянул ему пониже живота и от досады прикусил кончик языка. — Как тебя зовут?

— Жан, — нехотя ответил он — прикушенный язык еле ворочался.

— Эрен. Твое чудовище не такое и страшное, смотри.

Эрен встал перед Жаном на тропинку и протянул руку вперед. Из листвы вытянулась ей навстречу жуткая темная лапа с изогнутыми когтистыми пальцами. Чудище! Жан отскочил назад проворно как сурок, испугавшись еще пуще прежнего.

— Спустись к нам! — позвал Эрен, и оно рухнуло к земле, но, не долетев до нее, повисло, качаясь на длинной лапе. Штаны в шутовских ромбах и щегольская жилетка были немного ободраны об ветки. — Он сбежал из бродячего цирка, — пояснил Эрен, оборачиваясь к Жану. — Три дня не ел и сам очень напуган. Давай отведем его к цирковым.

— Так и пойдешь? — буркнул Жан, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Испугался какой-то обезьяны, узнай кто об этом — на смех поднимут, со свету сживут насмешками, изведут!

Эрен оглядел себя так, словно внезапно понял, что раздет.

— Нужно одеться?.. — странным тоном пробормотал он, словно и спрашивал, и утверждал одновременно.

— Уж изволь, — ответил Жан, хотя его, похоже, и не спрашивали. — Даже обезьяна одета, а ты нет! — Он не знал, как вернуть себе лицо, что нужно сделать, чтобы не казаться дурачком в глазах нового знакомого. — А откуда ты узнал про цирк?

— Он мне сказал, — ответил Эрен, перешел ручей и стал рыться в большом дупле дерева на том берегу. Видимо, это дупло он использовал вместо сундука, потому что вытащил оттуда сверток, который оказался завернутой в плащ одеждой.

— Сказал? — скептически поднял брови Жан.

— Пойдем, — позвал Эрен, натягивая простые льняные штаны. — Здесь недалеко.

Он надел рубашку и недоуменно покрутил в пальцах завязки ворота — явно не знал, что с ними делать.

— Подол надо заправить в штаны, подвязаться, а ворот утянуть, — проворчал Жан, подходя вплотную, и отнял у Эрена завязки. — Давай я, а то ты, смотрю, не умеешь.

— Я не ношу человеческую одежду, — сказал тот, позволяя себя одевать как болванчика для пугала.

— А ты сам из каких будешь? Лесовик, болотник? — усмехнулся Жан.

Он уже понял, что ему попался обычный деревенский дурачок, сбежавший из-под присмотра, — где ж это видано, чтобы взрослый парень не умел одеваться как след! Правда, смотрел этот парень совсем не как дурачок, взгляд у него был умный, глубокий — и как будто обжигал, заставлял все внутри разгораться в непонятном волнении. Жан сглотнул, стараясь не смотреть Эрену в глаза, пока утягивал ворот рубашки, смотреть-то надо было на завязки, чтобы ненароком не придушить Эрена, но взгляд нет-нет да и возвращался к прекрасным зеленым глазам, внимательно изучавшим его.

С заправлением рубахи вышел конфуз — Жан застеснялся залезать Эрену в штаны, но тот только развел руками — мол, не умею, не могу, покажи как, — и Жану не оставалось ничего другого, как сделать все самому. Слишком близко пришлось придвинуться для этого — почти прижаться к теплому — да что там, горяченному! — телу Эрена, жар ощущался даже через ткань рубахи. Жан почувствовал, как краснеет, уши и щеки запылали от прилившейся крови.

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — спросил Эрен, и Жан подпрыгнул — прямо с руками в чужих штанах — чуть не завалился.

— Ты умом скорбный? — заорал он. — Что несешь-то?

Эрен склонил голову набок и рассматривал его.

— Почему ты кричишь?

Жан засовестился — глупо обижаться на дурачка.

— Ладно, теперь ты выглядишь прилично, можно идти, — сказал он и мигом сообразил — куда это он собрался идти с полудурком? Запереться вглубь леса и сгинуть там? У него свои дела, дедушку давно не видел, а этот… «Пропадет еще, — понял Жан. — Надо его отвести домой, к родне. Пусть приглядят, пока не натворил чего и с самим беды не приключилось».

— Где ты живешь? — осторожно спросил он.

«Притворюсь, что иду с ним, куда он там меня поведет, а сам исподволь выведаю, где его родичи, и отведу к ним».

— Здесь, — ответил Эрен.

— Здесь — это где? В дупле? В ручье? — с усмешкой уточнил Жан.

Он чувствовал себя хозяином положения и гордился, что взялся опекать немощного, пусть и временно.

— В лесу, — спокойно ответил Эрен, не реагируя на насмешки, поднял голову к сидевшей на ветках обезьяне и позвал: — Иди с нами!

«Совсем плохой», — расстроился Жан.

Он шел за Эреном напролом через глухую чащу и думал, как бы увести того к людям.

— Эй, Эрен! От тропы нельзя далеко уходить, заблудимся же! — закричал ему в спину.

— Скоро выйдем на другую тропу, — ответил тот, обернувшись. — Не бойся. Я хорошо знаю этот лес.

Жан запереживал и уже совсем было собрался схватить Эрена за локоть и утащить обратно к ручью силой, пока знал, куда идти, как вдруг чаща расступилась и они вышли на поляну, усыпанную фиолетовыми и красными цветами. У Жана перехватило дыхание — он никогда в жизни не видел этакой красоты. И про поляну такую в лесу не знал, никогда не бывал на ней.

— Ого! — только и смог выдавить он.

— Я сказал им зацвести всем разом, — негромко произнес Эрен. — Для тебя. Нравится?

— Н-да. Красиво. Очень.

Тут на поляну с шумом выперлась обезьяна — оказалось, что она — он? — действительно последовала за ними. Жан немного удивился.

— На той стороне тропа, по ней выйдем к цирковым, — кивнул Эрен и непринужденно взял Жана за руку, потянув за собой.

Жан собирался вырвать руку и обругать полоумного, но сдержался. Не хотел напугать резкими движениями и громкими звуками обезьяну — взбесится еще! Да и просто… не хотел отнимать руку. У Эрена были приятные мягкие подушечки пальцев, теплая ладонь, держал он уверенно и крепко, но не слишком, не надавливая — как в детстве отец, сжимая крохотную ручонку сына в своих огромных лапищах.

Выпытывать больше ничего не хотелось — Жану понравилось идти молча, чувствуя прикосновения Эрена — тот легко поглаживал его по запястью.

На другой стороне поляны начиналась добротная хоженая-перехоженая тропа, ныряющая в лес. Обезьяна, причмокивая и пофыркивая, залезла на ближайшее дерево и полетела вперед, перепрыгивая с ветки на ветку. Проводив ее взглядом, Жан вздохнул и решился. Прогуляться по тропе — не так уж опасно, всегда можно вернуться назад.

Пока они шли за обезьяной, Жан украдкой разглядывал Эрена. Совсем тот не похож был на дурачка, что-то тут не сходилось! Только Жан открыл рот и хотел спросить прямо, кто же он такой, как Эрен нахмурился и остановился.

— Что? — не своим голосом спросил Жан. Вообще он был храбрым парнем, но иногда становился немного трусоват. Совсем чуть-чуть. Ненадолго.

— Подожди здесь! — коротко велел Эрен — да таким властным тоном, что Жан даже кивнул, соглашаясь, но тут же опомнился — вот еще, раскомандовался тут!

— Куда это ты собрался? — закричал он, побежав вслед за ломанувшимся вперед Эреном, но тот его не слушал и даже не посмотрел в его сторону.

За поворотом тропы обнаружилось ужасное — стая волков, расположившихся полукругом. Жан охнул и хотел бегом рвануть назад, но Эрен даже не замедлил шаг, увидев волков. Он быстро шел прямо к ним!

— Да что ты творишь, безумец! — прошипел Жан, попытавшись схватить его за шиворот, да так и застыл на месте. 

Волки, завидев Эрена, как по команде склонили морды и опустились на передние лапы, припадая к земле.

— Сколько их? — отрывисто бросил Эрен.

Центральный волк поднял морду и повел головой в сторону. Жан стоял с открытым ртом, забыв, как дышать, и ошарашенно наблюдал за этой сценой.

— Понятно, — сказал Эрен. — Сами не лезьте — рискованно. Еще ранят кого. Ребята Шарля справятся.

Волк затанцевал на двух лапах — переступал с одной на другую.

— Тебе, Мишель, я погляжу, не терпится получить стрелу в меховой зад? — строго спросил Эрен — и волк пристыженно прикрыл лапой морду. — Сказал же — без вас обойдемся. О, у меня же там новенький, надо предупредить!

Он вдруг издал громкий, неприятный звук, похожий на рев дикого зверя и писк крысы одновременно. Жан поспешно зажал уши.

— Все, дальше я сам разберусь, свободны, — кинул волкам Эрен и обернулся к нему. — Зачем ты пошел за мной? Я же сказал ждать там.

— Ты мне не хозяин — командовать! — ощетинился Жан. — Не хотел я оставаться там один!

— Испугался? — понимающе спросил Эрен, и Жан понял, что сейчас врежет ему — прямо по красивому лицу. — Ладно. Я подумал, что тебе лучше не встречаться с Мишелем вот так внезапно, ты же убегал от обычной обезьяны, а Мишель производит более внушительное впечатление. Я бы позвал тебя, когда он уйдет. Сейчас держись поближе ко мне, а то ребята Шарля не будут разбираться, кто свой, кто чужой.

Со стороны поляны раздался странный шум — он приближался, но Жану было не до него, так закипело все внутри от возмущения.

— Не приказывай!.. — начал было разгневанный Жан, но сразу же заткнулся — в рот чуть не залетел огромный, громко жужжащий шмель. Через миг ничего вокруг не было видно — деревья и небо над головой заслонила гудящая туча.

— Шарль, они впереди, на деревьях, — сказал Эрен. — Сделали работу за нас, просто поскидывайте их на землю, пусть расшибутся. Не трогайте… как же, он сказал, его зовут? Освальдо? А вот и он.

Туча двинулась вперед, ожесточенно работая тысячами маленьких крылышек, и скоро гул затих в отдалении. Жан выдохнул с облегчением. На ветке рядом с ними на одной лапе висела обезьяна, второй ковыряясь в носу.

Где-то на грани слышимости раздался крик, за ним — второй, третий, еще и еще.

— Можно идти, — кивнул Эрен и первым зашагал дальше по тропинке.

Жан не споря поплелся за ним, уже не удивляясь, что Освальдо тоже послушался и снова заскакал по веткам. Шагов через полтыщи они миновали валявшихся во мху под деревьями с обеих сторон от тропы людей, над которыми деловито роились ребята Шарля. Жан поежился.

— За что их так? — спросил он Эрена, не особо рассчитывая на ответ.

— Разбойники. Устроили засаду. Давно мечтают меня убить, — невозмутимо ответил тот, даже не взглянув на тела.

— С тобой опасно иметь дело, — буркнул Жан.

Эрен живо обернулся к нему.

— Меня опасно пытаться убить. В моем лесу вообще запрещено убивать людей.

— Эти выглядели вполне мертвыми.

— Они живы.

— Ну да, конечно, просто спят! Как медведи в берлоге, — саркастически бросил Жан, не сдержавшись.

Эрен только плечами пожал — дальнейшая судьба разбойников его явно не волновала. Освальдо словно захотел поучаствовать в разговоре и разразился высоким, режущим по ушам верещанием. Жан не знал, кого из них он поддерживает, и раздраженно продолжил:

— В «твоем» лесу, знаешь ли, столько народу поубивали!..

— Он стал моим пять лет назад, — спокойно возразил Эрен, — с тех пор тут безопасно.

Жан быстро прикинул про себя — все сходилось.

— И ты слишком большой противник убийств для человека с настойкой цикуты за пазухой, — добавил Эрен.

— Она ежевичная! — фыркнул Жан пренебрежительно, но его тут же озарило: он вспомнил, как мать притащила охапку цикуты, выкопанной с корнями, и возилась с ней в сарае, сказав, что это для свиней, им, мол, немного можно и даже полезно. — С чего ты взял, что там цикута? — спросил он другим тоном.

— По запаху. От тебя такой шлейф идет — сразу заметно.

Сорвав котомку с пояса, Жан оторвал застежки и вытащил бутылку.

— Ежевика там тоже есть, — заметил Эрен, втягивая воздух носом.

— Конечно, — горько сказал Жан, — для цвета. Вот же!..

Он откупорил бутылку, осторожно понюхал настойку, потом чертыхнулся и вылил всю на дорогу. Эрен наблюдал за ним, ничего не спрашивая и не удивляясь.

— Так ты вовсе не деревенский дурачок, — сказал ему расстроенный Жан в сердцах. — Тогда сам справишься, а я пойду к деду. Пока, Освальдо!

Он махнул обезьяне, подобрал оторванные застежки, сунул не глядя в котомку и побрел по дороге обратно. На душе у него было крайне паршиво. Он чувствовал спиной, что Эрен провожает его взглядом.

***

Уже смеркалось и сверчки вовсю стрекотали, когда Жан вернулся домой. Мать спала, уронив голову на стол и свесив руки до пола. Услышав шум в сенях, зашевелилась — Жан видел через распахнутую дверь.

— Я встретил девушку без головы! — крикнул он.

— Кого? — не поняла мать, а потом громко захохотала. — Да я ж ее выдумала, сынок!

— А теперь она есть и ходит-бродит по лесу. У нас, мама, знаешь ли, такой лес — любую придумку сделает всамделишной, — строго и серьезно ответил Жан.

Мать перестала смеяться, задумалась и слегка спала с лица. Похоже было, что она крепко выпила перед сном.

— Дедушка сразу умер, не мучился, — кинул Жан мимоходом, — с одного глотка повалился.

— Да разве ж хватило бы одного глотка-то? — недоверчиво протянула мать. Стыда у нее не было и в помине. 

Жан плюнул и поплелся в свою каморку на второй этаж. Он знал, что мать ни за что не пойдет к дедушке проверять — как не ходила ни разу последние лет пять, слишком уж ненавидела его.

Утром Жан не на шутку перепугался — половину окна в его спальне что-то загораживало снаружи, закрывая солнечный свет. Кто-то был там, за окном, сидел на козырьке крыльца и словно бы заглядывал в дом.

Устав бояться, Жан бросился к окну, распахнул створки рывком и чуть не скинул вниз огромный сверток, пахнущий диким зверем. Сверток был перевязан тонкими прутьями лозы и украшен причудливыми узорами из еще свежих цветов, трав и листьев. Все это выглядело как подарок.

Осторожно ткнув сверток кулаком, как толкнул бы заигравшегося борова, Жан убедился, что никого живого там нет, и затащил наконец внутрь, обдирая цветы об подоконник. Кое-как справившись с травяными перевязками, распаковал подарок и обнаружил плащ из медвежьей шкуры. Такой был в их деревне только у старосты, и тот своим плащом очень гордился, как будто сам одолел медведя в честной схватке, а не купил втридорога у заезжего торговца. Подобные плащи носили только знатные люди, богачи или самые смелые охотники. Жан сидел с плащом на коленях, перебирал мех, запуская в него пальцы, и думал, что если продать его, то можно купить деду дом в деревне или матери новую повозку и пару коров. Ничего дороже у него в жизни не водилось.

И тут в раму распахнутого настежь окна постучали. Вздрогнув, Жан поднял голову и увидел Эрена на подоконнике — абсолютно голого, как в их первую встречу.

Плащ свалился на пол, Жан вскочил и закричал:

— Чего ты приперся? Я тебя не звал! И опять голый!

Он не знал, что возбудило его сильнее — негодование, что Эрен пришел без спроса, или радость, что они снова свиделись.

— Голый? — удивился Эрен. — Что с того?

— Меня это бесит, люди ходят одетые, знаешь ли! Залезай-ка, моя одежда тебе вполне подойдет, я, так и быть, поделюсь с тобой, — пробурчал Жан и ногой откинул крышку своего сундука.

— Ты смущаешься, потому что я тебе нравлюсь, — ответил Эрен, спрыгивая с подоконника в комнату.

Жан закипел, как котелок в печурке, но решил не спорить — толку-то.

— Одевайся уже! — велел он. — И голым больше не приходи — на порог не пущу! Ну, как там Освальдо? Нашел своих?

— Да, я его проводил и велел им впредь получше следить за ним, — ответил Эрен, подходя слишком близко. — Оденешь меня, как вчера?

— Пора бы самому научиться, — проворчал Жан и протянул ему штаны с рубахой.

— Покажи, как надо, еще раз, — попросил Эрен, как показалось Жану, с легким лукавством в голосе. Если он, конечно, вообще был способен на лукавство.

— Просто хочешь, чтобы я к тебе прикоснулся? Так и скажи! — выпалил он.

До него мигом дошло, что за Эреном не заржавело бы сказать прямо, и от стыда и неловкости уши и лицо тут же залило краской — кожу защипало от жара.

— Я сам хочу к тебе прикоснуться, — заявил Эрен и погладил Жана по горящей щеке. — Ты забавный, когда злишься. Ты мне нравишься.

Жан замер, мучительно размышляя, что нужно сделать в его положении — врезать Эрену или и дальше не шевелиться, чтобы тот подольше не убирал руку? А Эрен все гладил его по лицу, запустил пальцы в волосы, чуть притянул к себе…

— Вот уж нет, — выпалил Жан, отшатываясь от него и не вполне соображая, что несет. — И не мечтай. Я тебя один день знаю!

— Сколько надо знать меня, чтобы ты согласился? — спросил Эрен.

— Понятия не имею! Спросишь тоже! Это же само… со временем… 

— Само? — Эрен поднял брови. — Ну вот оно само уже и случилось — мы оба хотим, но ты зачем-то говоришь, что не хочешь.

— Нельзя же так сразу! — возмутился Жан пуще прежнего. — Все, убери руки, или я тебя за порог выставлю — и поминай как звали.

Противнее всего было четко осознавать, что Эрен полностью прав — и Жан хотел — еще как хотел! — поцеловать его.

— Пойдешь со мной в лес? — предложил Эрен, кое-как натягивая штаны.

Прозвучало так, словно он звал Жана уйти в лес навсегда.

— Насовсем? — тихо спросил Жан.

— Погулять. Не бойся, я потом провожу тебя домой.

— И ничего я не боюсь, — возмутился Жан. — Насовсем я не могу уйти, мама одна не справится.

— Я тебя и не звал насовсем, — удивился Эрен.

— Я бы все равно не пошел!

— Ладно, я понял.

— Дурак ты!

— А вчера сказал, что не дурак.

— Да чтоб тебя!..

— Пошли уже гулять.

— Да не могу я, дел у меня по горло. Вчера и так весь день прошлялся. Утки не кормлены, свинюшкам загон надо почистить, варево сделать, а еще!..

— Я тебе помогу.

Тяжелее всего оказалось представить Эрена матери.

— Мам, это Эрен, мой… мой… друг, — насилу выдавил Жан.

— Вижу я, какой он тебе друг, вылезал из окна в чем мать родила, — отмахнулась та. — И чего стесняться, съем я вас, что ли? Особенно если он по хозяйству подсобит.

— Он залезал, а не вылезал! — закричал Жан. — И все не так, он просто… Погоди, что? То есть тебе все равно, лишь бы польза в хозяйстве была? Тебе на меня вообще плевать?

Они стояли, уперев руки в бока, и орали друг на друга, а Эрен в это время успел почистить загон свиньям, а потом попросил уток станцевать на лужке перед домом сарабанду. Мать с Жаном засмотрелись на чинно танцующих и прикрякивающих уток, часто путающих движения, наступающих друг другу на лапы и забывающих, кто изображает дам, а кто кавалеров, посмеялись да и замирились.

— Есть пора, — спохватилась мать. — Пусть этот твой идет с нами за стол. Ты откуда сам-то будешь? Из какой деревни? В соседних я тебя не видала!

— Он из цирковых. Проезжий цирк, слыхала? — быстро ответил Жан за Эрена. — Видишь, как уток быстро выдрессировал?

— Больше так не делай при ней, она же заподозрит чего, — шепнул он Эрену, когда они шли в дом.

— Заподозрит что? — удивился тот, но Жан только велел:

— Делай, как я сказал, и не спорь!

С тех пор так у них и повелось. Эрен приходил иногда, сидел с ними за столом, помогал по хозяйству, приносил то зайца, то тетерева, принимал роды у козы, отчитывал зарвавшегося индюка, учил нового кота-неумеху ловить мышей и в итоге покорил маму Жана так, что она уже и не спрашивала, чего это он не уехал вместе со своим цирком и где теперь живет. Похоже, подозревала, что Жан поселил своего парня в освободившемся доме деда. Дед в свою очередь постоянно кричал, что хочет правнуков, что его род не должен прерваться, а негодная сноха родила ему всего лишь одного внука, где это видано, Жан немедленно должен жениться и наплодить выводок детишек! Про Эрена дед не знал, и тут Жану очень на руку оказалось, что дед с матерью не общаются.

Деревенские не видели Эрена, потому что семья Жана жила на отшибе, у самого леса, за высоким забором. Получалось, что быть полуизгоями иной раз даже выгодно.

Теперь Жан ходил в лес как к себе домой, не боялся захаживать хоть и посреди ночи, отличал Мишеля от других волков и частенько гонял зверушек по разным мелким поручениям.

Дружить с Эреном оказалось весело и удобно. Правда, Жан не был до конца уверен, что это дружба. Эрен все порывался взять его за руку, погладить по щеке, а то и обнять (тут Жан особенно активно сопротивлялся), иногда подолгу смотрел на него, словно раздевая глазами (ну, так Жану казалось), а иной раз спрашивал, достаточно ли времени прошло, могут ли они уже поцеловаться, но тут Жан решительно прерывал его и быстро менял тему. Эрен, видимо, понимал, что времени прошло еще слишком мало, и смирялся.

Мать постоянно подливала масла в огонь.

— Как твой любовничек? — спрашивала она.

— Он мой друг! — тут же поправлял Жан.

— Ну да, ну да, дружок твой. У вас уже случилось, или ты все телишься? Дай ему!

— Ты совсем из ума выжила, старая?!

— Это я-то старая? Да я еще тебе братьев и сестер нарожать могу!

Если бы Жан не знал, что мать все равно его одолеет и надает тумаков, то заканчивалось бы все дракой, а так он сдерживался — и обходилось руганью.

Раз в полгода за окном Жана появлялись свертки с подарками — от Эрена, это было понятно, но он почему-то никогда не вручал их сам, хотя смотрел издалека, как Жан затаскивает свертки в дом, — пару раз Жан замечал его среди деревьев. Но на прямые вопросы Эрен только отмалчивался или загадочно улыбался, и Жан перестал спрашивать. Раз уж парню так хочется быть таинственным благодетелем, пусть его, жалко, что ли?

Управившись с делами, они отправлялись гулять по лесу. В жару Эрен просил деревья свивать купол из веток над их головами, а рыбок в запрудах — брызгать на них водой. Шмели и осы рисовали в воздухе затейливые узоры, а Мишель ходил на задних лапах и прикрывал передними морду, как будто ему стыдно. Зимой, в самые морозы, можно было лежать прямо на волках и греться их теплом. С Эреном никогда не бывало скучно. Он мог все.

Но однажды случилось страшное. Началось все как обычно, Эрен позвал Жана гулять по лесу, но когда солнце стало клониться за горизонт, не повел к дому, как всегда бывало, а потянул за собой в другую сторону.

— Сегодня уже можно, — сказал он, — я рад, что ты согласился. Вся моя родня соберется, они ждут тебя.

Он часто говорил странные вещи, поэтому Жан не сразу обратил внимание на первые фразы.

— Ты хочешь познакомить меня с родней? Подожди, у тебя есть родня?! Да ты ни слова о них не говорил! Никогда!

— Они живут в других лесах, здесь я один. Мы редко видимся. Мне нечего о них рассказывать, — пожал плечами Эрен и начал раздеваться.

— Но ты их даже не упоминал! Ни разу!

— Я их не очень люблю, — признался Эрен, бросая рубашку на землю. — Они совсем другие.

— Ну так и зачем мне с ними знакомиться?

— Так принято.

— Этими словами оправдывают самые мерзкие вещи в мире! — разозлился Жан. — Принято девочкам стряпать еду! Принято мальчикам быть сильными и не плакать!

— Тебе опасно будет оставаться рядом со мной, если они тебя не примут, — спокойно пояснил Эрен, стягивая штаны. — Они сильнее меня, и покоя тебе не будет, если не представишься им честь по чести.

— Так не говори им обо мне, делов-то!

— На мне твой запах. А на тебе — мой. Они уже знают. Нужно спешить.

— Предупреждать надо! — еще сильнее разошелся Жан.

Он уже смирился с манерой Эрена обнажаться — тот часто ни с того ни с сего норовил раздеться при нем, видать, просто привык ходить голым по своему лесу, что с него взять — лесное дитя.

— Разве ты не знал?

— Чего не знал?

— Что я не обычный человек?

Тут Жану нечем было крыть. Особенно глупо было считать Эрена безобидным после случая с разбойниками. Но Жану почему-то не приходило в голову, что тот, кто повелевает животными и растениями в лесу, может быть — да почти наверняка! — очень опасен не только для разбойников, но и для всех окружающих.

— Это надолго? — хмуро спросил он.

В конце концов ради него Эрен общался с его матерью (вот уж кого сложно вытерпеть!) и делал кучу всего по хозяйству, можно ли было отказывать ему в такой малости, как знакомство с дальней родней?

— Утром отнесу тебя домой.

— Отнесешь?

— Добираться далеко, я повезу тебя. Ты не испугаешься, если я обращусь?

— Вот еще не хватало, чего пугаться-то?.. — начал было Жан, но тут же закричал, спохватившись: — Что?!

Но Эрен не дослушал его и начал обращаться, ему хватило первой фразы. У Жана мигом пересохло в горле и язык прилип к нёбу, а в животе все узлом свернулось от ужаса. Постоянный самообман поддерживал Жана в убеждении, что Эрен — просто парень, живущий в лесу, разговаривающий с животными и различающий едва уловимые запахи, ничего особенного. Но быть оборотнем он никак не мог, нет, как же, с чего бы? А теперь Жану пришлось бы не поверить собственным глазам, если бы он захотел обманываться дальше. Никогда еще он не ощущал себя таким дураком. Беспомощным дураком, чьи дни были сочтены — из-за его глупости.

Огромное чудовище с горящими глазами махнуло мордой, словно бы приглашая его себе на спину.

«Сейчас сожрет! — подумал Жан, чувствуя, как трясутся руки и ноги. — Мне конец! Я водил дружбу со сраным оборотнем!»

Но сраный оборотень терпеливо ждал, пока он придет в себя, и не спешил пожирать с потрохами.

— За-за-залезать тебе на спину? — дрожащим голосом спросил Жан, и чудовище кивнуло. С желтых клыков капала на землю шипящая слюна, шерсть воняла мамиными ковриками, а глаза сверкали, как две маленькие луны, отраженные в ночных озерах. — Л-л-ладно, хо-хо-хорошо, я залезу.

С огромным трудом справившись с дрожью, Жан сделал шаг к чудовищу — к Эрену. Тот был огромен. Если для пропитания этой туши он пожирал людей, то за раз ему, чтобы насытиться, нужно было бы сожрать человек десять, не меньше.

Спина у него была — как крыша дома. Там с легкостью разместились бы и Жан, и мама, и дедушка, и еще осталось бы место для старосты и прочих деревенских. Вцепившись пальцами в шерсть на шее чудовища, Жан прижался к нему изо всех сил — и вовремя, потому что в тот же миг они взвились над деревьями. Желудок ухнул вниз, внутри что-то оборвалось, когда Жан, осторожно выглянув за плечо Эрена, увидел верхушки деревьев далеко под его лапами. Пару секунд они парили, а потом спикировали обратно. Мощные лапы едва коснулись веток, оттолкнулись, ломая их, и снова повисли в воздухе. Жан сглотнул вязкую слюну и перестал смотреть вниз. «Эрен знает, что делает, ничего страшного не случится, — думал он. — Уже случилось! — орал в то же время в голове чей-то подозрительно похожий на мамин голос. — Заткнись! Он никогда бы не причинил мне вреда. Он просто… такой. Особенный. Он оборотень — ну и что с того? Я его несколько лет знаю, и он меня ни разу не обидел. Он хороший. Просто дурак. Совсем дурной. Кретин! Что он делает вообще?! Опусти меня на землю, ты, придурок!!!»

Прыжок — парение — снова прыжок — и так до бесконечности, Жан устал считать (а считал он, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться). В конце концов он просто сполз по шее Эрена на его спину, устроился поудобнее и смотрел в темнеющее небо. Было красиво, но насладиться видом не получалось — на душе скребли кошки.

Наконец все закончилось. Эрен подтолкнул его лопатками, призывая слезать, дождался, пока Жан скатится на землю, и начал обращаться. Жан осоловело тер глаза и старался не смотреть, слишком уж противно это выглядело.

И конечно же Эрен после обращения остался голым — и именно в таком виде потащил Жана за собой вверх по склону мрачного, темного холма. Пахло гарью, падалью, жареным мясом и логовом хищника.

«Кем еще могут быть родичи оборотня? — подумал Жан. — Они и сами оборотни».

Это простое и очевидное умозаключение совсем выбило его из равновесия. Зачем Эрен тащил его к другим монстрам, если не с целью скормить им? Впрочем, мог бы и сам сожрать, чего делиться-то? В таких веселых размышлениях Жан и поднялся на вершину холма, где все мысли разом отшибло. На небольшом плато, освещенном луной, собралась компания из голых людей, измазанных кровью и шерстью — следами недавнего обращения, такими же, как те, что были на Эрене, — и разнообразных чудовищ. Не все они походили на волков — Жан заметил парочку медведеобразных уродцев, одного кабана, нескольких лисиц и выдру с лаской, — но все отличались гигантскими размерами и жуткими оскаленными мордами. Плотоядными мордами, измазанными грязью, подозрительно похожей на кровь.

— Это твои родичи? — едко спросил Жан, стараясь держаться.

— Некоторые из них, — кивнул Эрен.

— А вот и прекрасная невеста! — пролаял кто-то сбоку от них, и Жана ощутимо толкнули в спину. — Ритуал начинается, встаньте в круг, скорее встаньте в круг!

Эрен взял его за руку и крепко сжал ее, как бы показывая, что он рядом и бояться нечего. Жан ощутил что-то вроде мимолетной благодарности, но быстро напомнил себе, кто виновник этого проклятого страха.

Круг людей и чудовищ сжимался, Жан и Эрен оказались в его центре. Жана осматривали с неодобрением, цыкали, плевались, шипели и сужали глаза. «На себя бы посмотрели, голые уроды!» — обиженно подумал он, но вслух говорить ничего не стал — из вежливости.

Из толпы выплыл старик в шкуре, накинутой на плечи. Голову его венчал череп коровы. Смотрелось не очень.

— Наш сородич берет себе сегодня жену! — нараспев начал старик, и все вокруг примолкли. — И клянется продолжать наш род. Клянешься ли ты?

— Клянусь, — подтвердил Эрен, и Жан остро пожалел, что не может сейчас двинуть ему. Впрочем, это можно было отложить на потом. Бить родича чудовищ сподручнее подальше от чудовищ и их оскаленных морд. Как-то более вежливо.

— А жена его клянется подчиняться ему, признавать хозяином и вынашивать его волчат. Клянешься ли ты?

Жан понял, что даже вежливость не позволит ему смолчать, и уже собирался высказать все, что думает по поводу этой клятвы, но Эрен сжал его руку сильнее, наклонился к уху и прошептал: «Просто согласись, иначе они тебя убьют. Это ничего не значит, всего лишь древние слова». Жан полуобернулся к нему и убедился, что Эрен выглядит обеспокоенным. Он не врал, чтобы заставить Жана поклясться, ситуация, похоже, и правда была опасной.

— Говори, тефтеля, сколько можно ждать? — прорычал кто-то из толпы.

— Мясной рулет! — добавили другим голосом.

— Окорок на ножках! Он недоразвитый? От счастья дар речи потерял? Тянет и тянет!

— Такая честь — а он мнется, как козел на водопое!

В этих голосах слышалось все больше агрессии, и с каждым мгновением они все больше походили на звериное рычание, а не на человеческую речь.

— Клянусь, — севшим голосом пробормотал Жан.

Вокруг завыли, засвистели и заулюлюкали. К небу взметнулись руки и лапы — все ликовали. От шума, вони и переживаний Жан готов был с минуты на минуту потерять сознание и держался из последних сил.

— Мама будет искать меня, — зачем-то сказал он Эрену, хотя прекрасно знал — мать даже и не вспомнит о нем, напьется и упадет спать там, где настигнет ее сон. Да если и вспомнит — что она сможет сделать?

— Я предупредил ее, что мы будем гулять до утра, — ответил Эрен.

— Ты предупредил ее, но даже не подумал предупредить меня?

Эрен не слушал. Родичи окружили его, оттеснили от Жана и пытались увлечь за собой. Жан испугался и попытался протиснуться между ними, чтобы добраться до Эрена. Он отталкивал голые, грязные тела в сторону, осторожно пробирался мимо шерстяных боков разных монстров, зажимая нос из-за невыносимого запаха сырого мяса, идущего из их пастей. Выдра протянула к нему лапу с выпущенными когтями, словно хотела подцепить как стейк на вилку. Он отшатнулся и отчаянно закрутил головой — Эрена нигде не было видно.

— Ты выносишь ему много славных волчат, — прошипел кто-то в самое ухо, обдавая гнилым дыханием.

— Эрен! — заорал Жан, не выдержав.

Кольцо чудовищ вокруг него все сжималось и сжималось, плотоядно оскалившиеся морды были все ближе, огромные носы обнюхивали его, а языки тянулись облизать. Старик бубнил что-то на грани слышимости, как одержимый. От всего этого у Жана кружилась голова, ему становилось все хуже и хуже, перед глазами плясали круги, появлялись и гасли яркие вспышки — и так до тех пор пока он не потерял сознание.

***

Спустившись к завтраку, он долго смотрел на привычную картину: мать играла с котом, сидя в кресле перед камином. Будничность сцены утешала, примиряла с произошедшим. Все случившееся ночью казалось сном.

— От оборотня несли только женщины? — спросил Жан.

— Чаще всего да, — лениво ответила мать, не удивившись вопросу. — В последние годы только девки, а вот в лето, когда ты на свет вылез, стало раздувать сына мельника. Ох и большой у него вырос пузырь! Словно кадку с огурцами себе на брюхо привязал и носил. Как думал, что никто не видит, поглаживал себя по животу, ждал, выходит, этого уродца. Кузнец ему вилы в брюхо хотел воткнуть, не выдержал, сердешный. При всем честном народе, средь бела дня. Схватился за вилы и пошел на паренька!

Жан понял, что переживает за сына мельника как за себя.

— Что с ним стало? — спросил он и затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа.

— С кузнецом-то? Да жив-здоров, сам знаешь, небось, седьмого ждет этой весной.

— Мама! Я про сына мельника! — закричал Жан.

— А вот не ори-тко на мать! — возмутилась она, упирая руки в бока. Кот зашипел и соскочил с ее ног на пол. — Я те на мать поору! Пропал он. Ушел, видать, в лес к своему хозяину. А ты что же? Все ждешь?

— Ты знала? — устало спросил Жан. Он уже ничему не удивлялся.

— Конечно, — отмахнулась мать, — чего там не знать-то? Приходит к тебе голый парень из леса — и по возрасту подходит. Понятно же, что хозяин. Нельзя хозяину отказывать.

— Сына мельника чуть не убили, — напомнил Жан.

Или убили, но не сразу, потому что Эрен с десяти лет рос без родителей.

— Так это же не всегда так было, сынок! Это все староста наш! Не уважает древние порядки, заветы предков нарушает, старый баран! Начал у нас воду мутить, велел убивать хозяйских детей, травить бедного Карла. А раньше-то как было — хозяин брал, кого хотел, а одного выбирал себе в постоянные спутники. И этих людей уважали, кормили всей деревней. Детишек рожали и отправляли в лес. А семья избранника становилась самой уважаемой в общине.

— Ты на это рассчитывала? Надоело быть изгоем и жить на отшибе?

— Все вернется на круги своя, — уверенно выдала мать. — Долго староста не продержится, сколько бы он убийц и охранников ни нанимал, а рано или поздно доберутся до него и отомстят. А там и люди одумаются. Тогда мы с тобой заживем, сынок. Ты не спорь с матерью, будь послушным мальчиком и рожай хозяину детишек. Это большая честь. Покамест надобно скрываться, но это ненадолго, вот увидишь.

Жан молча пошел обратно в свою комнату. Есть не хотелось. Ничего не хотелось.

На кровати сидел Эрен, ожидая его возвращения. В кои-то веки одетый. Рубашка заправлена в штаны, все тесемки завязаны правильно и даже с лихим изяществом.

— Убирайся! — бросил Жан с порога. — Видеть тебя больше не хочу. Предатель.

— Почему ты злишься? — нахмурился Эрен.

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать! Ты не сказал мне, что ты оборотень? Не сказал мне, что тащишь на убой? Не сказал, в чем заставишь поклясться?

— На убой? Это была свадьба.

— Отлично. А мне кто-нибудь планировал сообщить про мою свадьбу? Спросить меня, согласен ли я вообще?

— Ты принимал мои дары, ты согласился!

У Жана звонко щелкнуло в мозгу. Кое-что начало вставать на свои места.

— Да не соглашался я! — заорал он. Внизу громко вздохнула мать — она явно подслушивала под лестницей, переживая за молодых. — Откуда же мне было знать, что это не простые подарки от друга, а свадебные дары?

— Об этом говорится в ваших песнях, в ваших легендах! Все знают ваши обычаи!

— Я не знаю! — еще громче выкрикнул Жан.

Эрен застыл. В глазах плескалось мучительное непонимание.

— Не знаешь?.. Как?..

— Говорю же! В первый раз на... — тут он запнулся, — на свадьбе услышал.

— Но ведь ваша деревня издревле служила моему роду… Каждый в ней сызмальства узнавал про хозяина леса и все правила… Так мне отец сказал.

— Может, раньше так и было. А сейчас у нас тут другие порядки.

— Я не мог знать, что ты не знаешь…

— Ну конечно! — еще сильнее разошелся Жан. — Ты знаешь все! Ты говоришь с животными, повелеваешь ими, различаешь запахи и узнаешь следы — и не знал? Так я тебе и поверил!

— Я бы не стал принуждать тебя, — тихо сказал Эрен. — Я так обрадовался, когда ты принял первый дар. Думал, ты откажешься. Ты ведь такой гордый, я и подумать не мог, что согласишься…

На миг у Жана в груди потеплело, но он тут же встряхнулся и заставил себя разозлиться по новой.

— Я никогда не признаю тебя своим хозяином! — заявил он решительно.

— Это просто слово — «хозяин». Мне самому оно не нравится. Я не собираюсь приказывать тебе. Разве я хоть раз вел себя с тобой как хозяин?

— А волчата? Вынашивать волчат?

— Только если ты захочешь. А не захочешь — так и не нужно, обойдемся.

— У тебя на все ответ готов, — пробурчал Жан. — Но не все так легко. Я вчера поклялся под давлением, разве это нормально?

— Я не знал слова клятвы, — признался Эрен. — Думал, будет просто свадьба. Прости, что не сказал тебе прямо. Я идиот.

— Даже не рассчитывай меня разжалобить! Думаешь, признаешь правду — и я растаю? Как бы не так! Ты меня обманул и предал. Я больше никогда не стану разговаривать с тобой. Просто уходи.

Мать попыталась вмешаться, но Жан резко захлопнул дверь перед ее носом — да так, что бедная чуть не свалилась с лестницы.

Эрен молча смотрел на него, словно оценивал, насколько он серьезен. А потом развернулся и скользнул к окну.

«Вот и хорошо, — со злостью подумал Жан. — Пусть убирается. Не хочу его больше видеть. Никогда. Никаких прогулок по лесу, держаний за руки, дурацких танцев уток на лужайке, ничего из этого дерьма. Больше ни разу! Скатертью дорожка. Вишь, как спешит. Даже не попробовал уговорить, прощения выпросить. Сам слишком гордый, а ведь мог бы еще постараться! Я бы, может, и согласился. А так и не увижу его больше. Ну и ладно. Никогда. Отлично. Прекрасно. Великолепно. Вот же кретин!»

— Эрен! — позвал он наконец, не выдержав.

Тот обернулся. Жан не знал, что сказать. Признаться вслух, что передумал, он не мог. Но Эрен понял без слов, вернулся к нему и внимательно посмотрел в глаза.

А потом притянул к себе и поцеловал в губы — как Жан уже давно хотел.


End file.
